THE TRAVELING SHADOWS
by CrazyAnimeCatLady
Summary: it's what if Kouichi became part demon after his trip back from the digital world? KxOC yes i made a paring with a OC
1. Chapter 1

**The****traveling shadows**

Chapter One

I sighed as I was walking down a path in the park it was dimly lit, with a full moon. I have always **loathed **and yet** loved **the full moon. I was wearing my favorite skanky outfit that I stole from my sister besides it always looked better on me anyways.

I spotted someone on a beach; it was Koichi from my high school. I thought that he didn't recognize me but I dissolved into the shadows nevertheless. When he got up to leave I decided to stalk him for awhile there was something about him that was intriguing to me. Then out of nowhere he turned and looked at me as if to say '_**I know who you are**_' I almost lost my cool. I started to let the hunger slip in until I could not stand it anymore I grabbed someone and started to feed on her (well it's not like she was human anyways) by the time I'd finished Koichi was gone so I went home it's not like I could do anything else.



The next day when I saw Koichi in school I was at my locker and he boldly walked up to me and pulled me into an empty classroom, closed the door and said "I know that it was you last night my little shadow stalker," I blushed a little and said in the sweetest and innocent voice I could manage "I think you have the wrong girl. Koichi are you sure your feeling ok?" he smiled at me and said "No one can hear but me Amaya," I gave in and said "Fine so what if I was," and to my surprise he said "Well then I think this is yours," and he leaned forward and stared to kiss me what was an even bigger shock was that I could resist him my body just melted into his it was like my body knew something I didn't. Then after what seemed like forever but was really only few moments his twin busted in the door and said "_**We**_ have to leave **now**," I looked at one then the other probably with a real stupid look on my face. Then I did something that made me even more stupid I asked "who's 'we' and go where because I'm not going anywhere with you _**two**_," Koichi decided he didn't need to explain it then he just grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him. As we ran past people stopped and stared at us some even seemed to think it was funny. They seemed in a real hurry to get somewhere, and meet some other people. All I could manage to do was to stare at the twins and then Koichi said some thing I found very strange "Don't worry it will all be clear soon," and moved in and started kissing me all over again but this time it was different this strange blackness moved in and started to creep in until there was nothing else. It was like he had an ultimate power over _**my**_ body.




	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When I woke up I was in this strange place that was eerily familiar. I started to sit up but a hand came and gently yet forcefully pushed me back down and then the owner of the hand said "You shouldn't over do it Amaya, you could really hurt your self so just rest for now," I recognized the voice it was Koichi, I wanted to know what he had done to me and where I was but when I started to talk he moved in and then the blackness stated to come back the last thing I did was shoot daggers at him with my eyes but all he did was just smiled at me.



The next time the blackness parted Koichi and I were all alone and all my sexual desires began to erupt and he seemed to understand and feel the same he came over to me and said "So the time of fun has finally come at last," he gently lets my hair cascade down my body and then he pushes some of it behind my ear touching it just right to send me it to a fit of desire for him. As my hands work their way up his body, he leaves a trail of butterfly kisses down and back up my body. His hands began to roll my nipples around in his hands sending me into a fit of moaning. He took this as an opportunity to gain his entrance to my mouth where our tongs began to taste the other one. I pulled back for air. He smirked at me and said "I see your feeling much better, the others are coming soon," I looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was coming up then back down at my self to realize that I was I my demon form looking at the sky I said "I should change back before the suns coming up," as a group of people came closer. Koichi went to gather and converse about some big concern with them. When they started walking toward me I stood up but rapidly started to fall. When I stopped I noticed that I was not on the ground I looked over to see Koichi holding me with a distressed look on his face I felt something wet hit my face. _Why is He crying? Could he be crying for me? _I lifted up my hand to wipe away the tears and smiled at him and said "I promise there is no need for you to cry, I'll be all right, you'll see," and then the blackness began to conquer me again but this time it seemed different. Just before that I heard this strange voice say "You go I can watch and take care of her for you"




	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next instance I awoke I was in my demon state and hungry than ever, and I was still too weak to sit up. When a far away voice said, "Your back did you find it?" then there was a silence like no other I had ever heard before and I have never heard such silence since. Then Koichi's voice came to me through the blackness and said "Can you enlighten me about your story it may help me help you," I told him, "I can't tell you but I might be able to show you in a way," then he said, "that will do just fine," The first thing I showed him was the day I my double life began, the one half as the shadow and night demon and the other in my new foster home. "I have chosen you because of the darkness in your heart if you should choose to accept your destiny then you will live a dual life living of the energy of other demons for eternity do you understand this?" this is what the demon that I would become one with told me that day. "Yes I understand this and I choose to accept my destiny," I had accepted the offer because I needed to get my revenge on a demon that messed up my life. "This is the beginning of my double life with the shadow and night demon," I said to Koichi when picture stopped. Koichi said "That's just what I was looking for," and then he left me standing there wondering what was going on but before he left he gave me a kiss. After the kiss the strange blackness appeared again but this time I didn't fight it this time it seemed pointless I was alone again like so many other times before I never liked being alone.



After what seemed like hours he came back and then he whispered "I have a present for you but we have to go a fairly long distance to get there," I looked at him with a blank stare and said "What is it," you see no one had ever give me a gift so I had no idea what it could be, he smiled at me with this big stupid grin he looked well in a word delicious and said one word 'Food' I looked at and said "What do you mean food," he just smiled at me and said "Do you want me too carry you," and I gave in and said yes. He picked me up as if he thought he would break me in half the thought of it made me laugh. I didn't mean to but it caught my rides attention and he looked at me as if I had two heads and asked "What are you laughing at," so I told him and he started to laugh too. He was different in this place it seemed in school he never paid any attention to anyone but his twin and in this place he's laughing, crying over and being caring with someone other than his twin. It all seemed so…unreal…it seemed like a dream.




	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

After what seemed like hours of walking we approached a cavern where irate voices were spilling out of the entrance. Koichi walked into it like he owned it and every one in it. When the men saw Koichi they stopped their squabbling and dropped to their knees and said "Sorry master please forgive us we didn't see you there, is she the one," all Koichi did was nod then after they stopped graveling and begging for forgiveness they led us to a small room with a worn down small exam table in the middle. It looked rather uncomfortable but I had a feeling that I would be on it for too long. Koichi began to stroll toward the exam table and then he placed me on it ever so gently. Then the men came and asked Koichi to remove all of my garments and that he should return tomorrow I was screaming with my eyes '_**stay please stay**_,' he looked at them and said "I'm not leaving her with you incompetent fools," his voice began to change like there was someone else there. Then one of the men although they seemed more like villains to me, injected an opaque liquid into me and my vision began to distort. Then I heard Koichi say don't fight it in the new strange voice, that's when and that's when it hit me _**he's**__**just like me! **__**My god I thought there was no one else!**_ That's when a voice that no one else seemed to hear said "_**Take their energy you need it**_," I thought _do the others know? _And the voice said "_**We can discuss this later just take their**_ _**energy," **_so I did I sucked the people to the brink of death. When I was done we had the most open and honest conversation I have ever had. "So I guess you're like me right?" was the first question "Yes I suppose that I am just like you, Amaya and I know you didn't think there was any one else," Koichi appeared to be so self assured it was peculiar. "I had always hoped that I would find you but I never thought that you were right under my nose the whole time. But I wasn't sure enough to say anything until that night, you see we are the only ones left of our kind," subsequent to this my body began to go in to a grandmal seizer and there was a vast pain all over my body. The pain was so vast that I started to lose consciousness; the last thing I remember is a scream which later turned out to be mine. When I became conscious again I was in the arms of a strange yet familiar boy I started to struggle but he said "I'm Takuya I'm a friend of Koichi's," I decided to trust him for now. I can always take his energy later. Then we can upon series of doors the boy entered the last door on the left then we come up on two rows of four beds Takuya placed me in the first one on the left. Then he said "you gave us all a good scare now try to get some sleep someone will be by your bed all night I'm up first then it's Koiji, after him it's Koichi, and to finish the night is Zoë," I wanted to ask him what happened and why he was doing this for a complete stranger but all I could spit out was "Why,"




	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

When I woke Koichi was at my bed asleep I looked at him and had a revelation '_I love him but I have never loved anyone so how would I know what love is_?' just then Koichi woke up and said "oh good your awake I was wonder when you would wake," I was going to tell him but he just shushed me. Me of all the people! But then he relived something to me when he said "We're leaving today and you're coming too, so save your strength," he reviled that this feeling of 'love' was mutual. I told him that I was fine now and that he didn't need to worry about me. But then his face did something I hadn't see it do before I think it was called a frown when I asked what was wrong he said that the others had been gone far too long so I said "I'll find out if you want," when I looked at he had the strangest look on his face I thought I was going to burst out laughing then he asked "How?" so I told him "I can track peoples energy, well it's not really their energy but that's the only way I can explain it, I can also tell if they're in danger or need help," he blushed and said "Oh," I could tell he had a question but wasn't going to ask. So I said "I think only the girls could do it, and since we're the only ones left it's just me," I smiled then started my work. Then when I found what I was looking for my face went white and I tried to jump out of the bed but it failed miserably if it hadn't been for Koichi I would've been kissing the floor. He looked at and he knew it was bad he said "Stay there I'll be right back," and with that he left me alone I _**detest**_ being alone but I didn't really mind this time after all I knew he would be back. And a few moments later he was back with a wheelchair and placed me in it oh so carefully after he was done making sure that I was ok he said "Witch way do we go," so pointed to the left and he made the cutest scramble for that door. Every time we came to an intersection he asked "Witch way" and I pointed in the direction we would go. Until we came to the group lying on the floor unconscious Koichi asked "How are we going to get them back," and said "How many do you think you can carry," so he gave me the I don't know I've never tried before look and then he said "Well if I try then I might be able to carry two," so then I said "Ok put the other three on me," so he did but looked skeptical of it working. Then we were on our way back to the room with the beds.



When we got back he placed his passengers onto the far two beds then come back for my passengers, after he placed the last of my passengers he asked me "Do you want me to help you into bed you look exhausted," I looked at him and said "Like your much better, but thanks I am really tried," he smiled at me and then placed me in the bed for me and then made sure I was comfortable. When he was satisfied he kissed me and said "Sleep well love," he seemed like an angel to my half closed sleep laden eyes. His angelic face that was such a beautiful sight… it is to this day one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen.

****


End file.
